utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Rib
Rib (りぶ) là một utaite nổi tiếng nhờ chất giọng mạnh mẽ và âm mũi mảnh mai, giọng hát này được fan mô tả là "kakkokawaii" (dễ thương nhưng ngầu). Anh có thể hát được những nốt cao khá dễ dàng. Anh hát nhiều thể loại ca khúc khác nhau, với mỗi bài anh đều điều chỉnh giọng của mình sao cho phù hợp với tiết tấu. Với những bài nhạc rock như "Nibykoan", giọng anh khỏe đến mức không thể tưởng tượng được, với những bản ballad như "crystal mic", anh dùng chất giọng mềm giúp bài hát thêm xúc cảm và nhẹ nhàng hơn. Vì có một giọng hát đặc biệt được trời phú, nên có một thời fan gọi anh là "Ribrato" (りぶラート), một từ ghép giữa "Rib" và "vibrato". Anh bắt đầu hoạt động từ năm 2010 với bản hát lại "Marygold, đạt trên 67 nghìn lượt xem tính đến tháng 4 năm 2013. Anh được biết đến nhiều hơn nhờ hai bản hát lại "Pierrot" (261 nghìn lượt xem) và "Babylon" (386 nghìn lượt xem). Bản hát lại nổi bật nhất tính đến tháng 4 năm 2013 là "Envy Catwalk" với hơn 1.5 triệu lượt xem. Những dự án hợp tác chung # Exit Tunes Academy@Akasaka BLITZ (Phát hành vào ngày 16 tháng 12, 2009) # (Phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 6, 2011) # Prescription Drugs for a Stray (Phát hành vào ngày 4 tháng 9, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 4 (Phát hành vào 2 tháng 5, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # Kamikyouku wo Utattemita 6 (Phát hành vào ngày 15 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành vào ngày 24 tháng 7, 2013) Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại -~Show Time!~- (collab) (2011.01.16) # "Hắc Miêu" (2011.03.29) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Conrast of the Dream Town) (2011.03.31) # "Babylon" (2011.05.04) # "I sing for You" (2011.05.23) # "21-Sai no Tanjoubinanode Rib 21 no CM Song" (2011.06.15) # "Flight Time" feat. Rib and NishizawasanP (2011.06.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.19) # "Maigo Life" (2011.08.29) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Rib, maro., Kony, Shamuon, Amatsuki và Yuuto (2011.09.15) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Nounai Denpa" (2011.12.05) # "Sleep Sky Walk" (2012.01.07) # "Colorful World" (2012.02.03) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.10) # "Propaganda" (2012.03.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.04.30) # "Himitsu Yugi" (2012.05.30) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.16) # "Nibyokan" (2012.07.10) # "e-scape" (2012.08.03) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.08.15) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt Like We'd Met In A Previous Life) feat. Rib và Itou Kashitarou (2012.09.10) # "Kimagure Stardom" feat. Rib và NishizawasanP (2012.09.14) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame và Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.05) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Rib, Ryo-kun, Gero, Halyosy, Dasoku và Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "dialogue" (2013.02.13) # "MUGIC" feat. Rib, Lon, nero, clear, Soraru và Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Thằng Nhóc Thua Cuộc) (2013.06.09) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) (2013.08.01) # "StarCrew" -Osamuraisan arrange- (2013.08.05) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.06) # "Tsukiakari" (Original with ) (2013.09.11) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.18) # "Kotoba no Uta" (2014.01.01) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (Original with ) (2014.01.08) # "Just Be Friends" -Jazz-Funk arrange ver.- feat. Rib, clear, Kony, nero and Yuuto (2014.02.12) # "Persona Noise" (2014.02.16) # "Jinsei wa Hoeru" (Original with ) (2014.02.28) # "Tsuki Sekai Ryokou" (Lunar World Travel) (2014.02.31) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2014.05.12) # "Spark Girl Syndrome" (2014.05.23) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru" (2014.09.06) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omofu" (2014.10.26) # "Shinzou Connect" (Heart Connect) (Original with ) (2014.12.04) # "Connecting" feat. Halyosy, Rib, Soraru, Lon, KK, Reol, Shakemii,Otouto no Ane (2014.12.05) # "Fukashin Ryouiki Destroyer" (Sacred Zone Destroyer) (Original with Masayoshi Oishi) (2015.01.18) }} Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt * "Tsukiakari" - Không rõ mốc thời gian. ** Nhạc nền của phim Shinsen5 Danh sách đĩa hát |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Tohma |track1arranger = |track2title = I am Thunder Hero |track2lyricist = |track2composer = YM |track2arranger = |track3title = Nekomimi Archive |track3info = (Cat-Ear Archive) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KusoinakaP |track3arranger = |track4title = e-scape |track4lyricist = Ana ani |track4composer = Ana ani |track4arranger = |track5title = crack |track5lyricist = |track5composer = keeno |track5arranger = |track6title = Setsuna Trip |track6info = (Momentary Trip) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Last Note. |track6arranger = |track7title = Pierrot |track7lyricist = |track7composer = KEI |track7arranger = |track8title = Kimagure Stardom |track8lyricist = |track8composer = NishizawasanP |track8arranger = |track9title = Mermaid |track9lyricist = |track9composer = monaca:factory |track9arranger = |track10title = Cinderella Syndrome |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Karasuyasabou |track10arranger = |track11title = Nijigen Dream Fever |track11info = (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Polyphonic Branch |track11arranger = |track12title = Nibyokan |track12info = (Two-Seconds Span) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = MARUDARUMA |track12arranger = |track13title = End of Rain |track13lyricist = Shake Sphere |track13composer = Shake Sphere |track13arranger = |track14title = Sarishinohara |track14info = (Distant Fields) |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = MikitoP |track14arranger = |track15title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track15info = |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Neru |track15arranger = |track16title = Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo |track16info = (The Earth's Last Confession) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = kemu |track16arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh Rib 1.jpg|Hình đại diện hiện tại của Rib trên Twitter Soraru 7.jpg|Từ trái sang phải: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon và Itou Kashitarou trong bản hát lại "MUGIC" Minh họa bởi Tama (たま) Rib 2.png|Từ trái sang phải: Kano, Tsukinowa, Rib, Kogeinu, Chiko và Yurin trong bản hát lại "Snow Trick" Minh họa bởi Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰) Tumblr mk9x84DNPN1rwqofyo1 1280.jpg|Rib on Thông tin thêm * Rib biết chơi guitar, bằng chứng là trong bản hát lại "crystal mic" ta có nghe anh cải biên nhiều phần. Liên kết ngoài * Blog * Twitter * Mixi * Mixi Community * Trang web chính thức Ngoài lề # Tweet của Rib về ngày sinh nhật của anh Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn